


Fury and Kindness

by I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own



Series: The Big Short [2]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, The Sentinel
Genre: A thing I didn't realize until after I submitted the fic, And then I was like 'oh whoops, Discussion of Dementor like abilities, John Sheppard is not actuallymentioned in this by name, The Big Short Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 08:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8526040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own/pseuds/I_have_a_Mycroft_of_my_very_own
Summary: In which Rodney explains through demonstration why Guides have Sentinel partners, and proves that it's NOT for their own protection.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Big Short challenge. The prompt was 'Fury'. 
> 
> I was pretty inspired for this by that Doctor Who Family of Blood episode, it was the one where it went into the Fury of a Time Lord and how vicious the Doctor could be when provoked. 
> 
> Also, I have no idea when I'm gonna get back into the swing of writing more, because I is a responsible adult now, I has a full time job. *crying*

Everyone always went on about the Sentinels. They always went on about the feral episodes, and the aggression, and the growling. They always went on about the territoriality.

They never went on about the Guides.

* * *

No one ever went on about the Guides, whose fury projected outwards could bring even the most shielded Sentinel to their knees. No one ever went on about the Guides, whose love projected outwards could reduce even the most hardened criminal to tears. No one ever went on about the guides, whose wrath could encompass four entire city blocks in the rawness of the emotion.

No one ever went on about the Guides.

* * *

Everyone always went on about the Sentinels, who’d kill people when they’d get angry. Everyone always went on about the Sentinels, who had trouble differentiating between friend and foe when they got their backs up. Everyone always went on about the Sentinels, whose heightened battle drives were well known and legendary.

Everyone always went on about Sentinels.

* * *

No one ever went on about Guides. So, it was a surprise for everyone when Meredith Rodney McKay reached out with his gifts and tore apart the best and brightest of America’s military minds.

No one ever went on about Guides. So, it was a surprise for everyone when Meredith Rodney McKay marched into the Pentagon, armed with nothing more than his Guide Gifts, and proceeded to bring every military asset, that got in his way, to their knees.

No one ever went on about the Guides. So, it was a surprise for everyone when Meredith Rodney McKay marched into Area 51 and walked out of it again with his Sentinel, and no kills to his name, but a pile of bodies left in his wake all the same.

No one ever went on about the Guides.

* * *

People talk about the Guides now. They talk about Guide Auras and how they can affect even the most mundane. People talk about the Guides now, and they can’t decide if they fear the Sentinel that kills, or the Guide that Erases. People talk about the Guides now; they talk about the righteous fury that radiates off a Guide when they’re crossed.

People talk about the Guides now.

People talk about Rodney.

* * *

“You know, I thought we were all going to die, I just felt so scared and terrified and then Christie got to her feet, and I never knew she was a Guide, you know? And suddenly I felt so furious and disappointed that I think I blacked out for a bit, and the next thing I knew the gunman was just lying on the ground staring at the ceiling, and Christie was standing over him taking apart his gun with a scowl on her face. And I just felt so _relieved!”_

“I can’t imagine a single situation where I’d be suicidal enough to provoke a Guide into Erasing me. I’d rather their Sentinel just kill me swiftly and get it over with than be Erased.”

“You know those Dementor things from Harry Potter? Erasing is the Dementor’s Kiss. When someone is Erased, there is nothing left of them within the body. They become a shell and nothing more. Only high powered Guides can Erase, and even then, it’s only when they become so enraged that a shield shatters in their mind and provides them access to one of their most primal gifts. I’d never want to be Erased.”  

* * *

People talk of Guides now. They talk of the fury they can wield and the terrifying power of Erasure.

People talk of Guides now.


End file.
